Estaciones y amores
by ananeko123
Summary: Las estaciones como las conocemos son: verano, otoño, invierno y primavera. ¿Pero sabemos como funcionan en realidad? Un mal un poco inesperado. Amor. Amistad y mucha astronomía. Shonen-ai (KyoyaxGingka y leve RyugaxChris)


**No sé qué das miedo. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? o ¿Dónde se me ocurrió? Bueno, contestemos esas preguntas: Aprendiendo las estaciones (por milésima vez) y en Geografía. Y eso da miedo~**

**Y será un KyoGin. Extrañaba tanto esta pareja (mi culpa no es que el BenKyo me volvió loca xD)**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

Desde hace millones de siglos, las estaciones siempre se han regido por cuatro personas. Estos eran encargados de decir que debía pasar en cada una, también que se termine a tiempo para poder pasar a la otra. Y como todos desde pequeños sabemos que estaciones existen, sabremos quién son esas personas

— ¿¡Donde se metió Gingka?! ¡El equinoccio **(1)** ya va a empezar!—pregunto muy enfadado un chico de cabello verde

Un chico de rubio señalo el conjunto de estrellas**—. **Está jugando _«de nuevo»_ con la constelación de Pegasus

Lo único que se escuchó del otro fue un gruñido capaz de destruir un planeta como Júpiter, pero eso sería molestar a su rey aunque esa es otra historia. **(2)**

Otro chico de cabello blanco con un mechón a lado derecho se acercó a estos—. Solo faltan dos horas para el equinoccio

— ¿Solo dos horas? Eso es en el norte, porque en el sur falta media hora. Y ese pelirrojo ¡no está aquí!

…

Un hermoso chico de cabello rojo jugaba con un Pegasus hecho de estrellas formando una constelación. Se denotaba la felicidad tanto en su sonrisa como en sus ojos. _No le importaba si tenía que hacer algo más, su prioridad era divertirse._

_**"Gingka. Debes ir con los demás. Falta media hora para el 21 de Marzo y sabes que significa eso"**_—se comunicó con él mentalmente como siempre lo hacia

—Lo sé, pero es que jamás me divierto. Siempre es estar dando las estaciones. Eso es aburrido—hizo un tierno puchero de un niño de cinco años

_**"Es tu deber. Además Kyoya se molestara y tú sabes perfectamente como se pone"**_

Un suspiro agotador escapo de sus labios—. Yaaa. No me tienes que repetir que debo ir a cumplir con mi trabajo. Lo que nunca entenderé es ¿Por qué me tuvieron de poner de compañero a ese amargado arrogante? Prefiero a Chris, es el único con quien me llevo bien.

_**"Yo que sé. Así es el destino"**_

—La próxima vez que vea a Ryuutaro **(3)** hare que me dé razones

_**"Si, sí. Ahora ve a tu trabajo"**_

Se puso su mano en la frente como un sargento—. ¡Si señor! o ente caso caballo

**...**

_«Dime sus nombres. ¡Es una orden!»_

_«Son…_

**1.- Ryuga (verano)**

**2.- Chris (invierno)**

**3.- Kyoya (primavera)**

**4.- Gingka (otoño)**

_«Interesante. Muy bien, ya te puedes retirar»_

_«Cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes, amo…»_

…

Y después de un grito (de Kyoya a Gingka) fueron a sus respectivos lugares donde comenzó la primavera-otoño. Lo que ellos no sabían es que no todo sería paz como siempre. Algo malo iba a pasar, pero también algo bueno. ¿Qué cosa será?

* * *

**Aunque sé que no tiene mucho sentido, es un prólogo o algo así (jamás he sido bueno en esos)**

**Espero que les guste la idea/fic como a mí. Enserio fue divertido escribirlo~**

_**Aclaremos:**_

**(1)—Según mi profesor de Geografía. Significa "noches iguales" esto es porque en el Ecuador Terrestre (E.T) es el único lugar donde el día y la noche duran 12 horas cada uno. Se producen cuando los rayos solares caen perpendicularmente al E.T haciendo que este fenómeno origine a las estaciones intermedias, la primavera y el otoño. (Nah, lo copie de mi guía/Tablet xD)**

**(2)—Según entendí los planetas no tienen nada que ver con las estaciones, pero como esto es un fic. Aquí sí tendrán relación**

**(3)—Como es un fic y el tema casi principal es la astronomía también va a tratar un poco de signos, constelaciones, planetas, etc. Además de un poco del destino.**

**Creo que es mucha aclaración para un prólogo, pero sin importancia. Yo solo ayudo a que sepan más de este maravilloso (aburrido) curso/materia~**

**Y si quieren. Mátenme por no actualizar ni saber de mí en meses. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
